


Susan

by BardofSomerset



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofSomerset/pseuds/BardofSomerset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In line with my previous poem about Granny Weatherwax, a little tribute to another of my top three Discworld characters: Susan Sto Helit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susan

Susan

Susan, Susan, Susan,  
You’re far too sensible for poetry  
Whether written about you  
Or placed in front of you  
You don’t have the genes for that

(Your grandfather probably likes it  
He probably doesn’t know why)

I’m not a person of practicality  
I’m Titty Walker, Lucy Pevensie  
But governess, you were a teacher  
You taught me to value a poker  
Though I wanted a magical sword

You’ve unusual hair, a mysterious scar  
You walk through walls and out of time  
You go for a drink at the end of the day  
In the bar where the tooth fairies go

But you do go for a drink at the end of the day  
You read children stories and send them to bed  
You live in this world with the sound of the other  
Jumping in and out of your head

You’re human, at least  
At least a little  
At least enough

And if the poker’s not sufficient  
You can still pick up the scythe  
Maybe even the magic sword

But the poker’s nearly always enough.


End file.
